The True Story of Cruella Deville
by Babie-Dollie
Summary: 101 Dalmations as told by Cruella.


If I could, I would kill them all. There would be no easy deaths either. I would not use poison which could kill them painlessly and make death seem like just a short nap. I would make them suffer, and when they died they would know it.

No matter how much I wished, I was not able to do that, so it's probably best not to dwell on it.

I am Elisabeth Corona Deville. Before third grade, my friends called me Ella, but now I am most commonly referred to as "Cruella"; a petty nickname which was invented for the sole purpose of irritating me. It did its job to a point, but I was focused on much more important things than what happened in the silly inconsequential minds of my peers.

I wanted revenge. I've wanted it for years.

I used to _**love **_animals. They were my life. I had a labra-doodle named Shelby, who was practically my only friend in the world.

I mean, don't get me wrong I loved my parents too. When they were around they would tell jokes and we would all play board games together, but they worked. They worked a lot. I saw them maybe an hour a week. Those were the happiest hours of my life.

When my parents were gone Shelby and the other animals were the only ones I could trust. I would walk into the woods in our backyard and she would follow. We'd watch the birds and go down to the creek to watch the fish, which swam like ice skaters. We saw the thieving squirrels that would run so fast that they were only a blur of brown fur.

The animals were the only ones that would never hurt me or leave me, and I thought I would trust them for the rest of forever.

Every time my parents were home I would beg them to take me to the zoo. Every time they said that it was impossible to get off work for a day at the zoo. Even if it made me sad, I still understood that it was necessary for them to work.

So every morning, I would look out the window and watch my parents cars drive away, then go outside and play with my animals.

Then one day things changed.

I had gotten up a bit late so I expected the driveway to be empty when I looked out the window, only it wasn't. I stared at the two shiny cars sitting outside my window, and they stared right back at me.

"Zoo day!" I heard my mother yell. I wasn't sure if I was still asleep or not. This had to be a dream, but it felt like real life. "Get up lazybones!"

I ran into the kitchen and sure enough, there was my mother huddled over a frying pan on the stove. The rich smell of coconut and french-toast filled the air and my stomach growled in anticipation.

"You sound hungry," my mother said and then let out a careless laugh, "Well get a plate and I'll get you some of this food."

It was really happening; I was actually going to the zoo. I was going to spend a whole day with my parents, and there would be animals there too.

I was ecstatic.

The whole car-ride to the zoo was hectic. I twitched and bounced and stared out the window but no matter how much I tried there was no way to contain my excitement. Then we finally arrived at the large green gates.

When we were inside the zoo I ran to the first animal I saw, and then I would turn around and run back to my parents to drag them towards it. How irritatingly slowly they walked! I dragged them to penguins, snow leopards, elephants, and every other animal imaginable. I was finally able to spend a day with all my best friends, human and animal alike.

Until we got to the lions.

It started innocently enough with me running up to the cage and staring into the lion enclosure. I watched them lick each other and swish their tails as they prowled through their little lion world.

That's when I heard the screams.

I heard them from my left and I ran toward them in case someone needed help.

That's when I saw that my mother and father were being murdered. My friendly lions were now monstrous creatures of chaos and destruction as I watched them tear away at my mother's side. My dad was hitting the lions trying to get them off of her, but that only made them go after him as well.

All the people stood back from the horror and were screaming for animal control. It must've taken at least ten minutes before they arrived. The whole time I watched my parents scream and bleed from the huge gashes.

Then near the end of the massacre one of the lions looked up and stared right at me with an evil glint in its eyes.

That's when I knew, I had to get revenge. They betrayed me, and now they must die.

I planned it for years. When I was old enough, I would start a fur company. I could kill as many animals as I wanted, and then wear them around just for spite. It would be legal too at first. I could start with the animals I wouldn't get arrested for killing, as long as I did it humanely which unfortunately I would have to do. Later when I was more skilled I could work with the illegal furs.

So that's what I did when I turned eighteen. I started CruellaFurz Inc. and started my revenge. I had clients from all around the globe and was making a fortune when I hired those henchmen.

Those stupid horrible henchmen. They ruined it all. They weren't being careful with those dalmatians and look where we are now. They're in jail for ten years and I'm here in a psychiatric hospital.

The judge gave me a life sentence in a mental facility.

The hospital was a dreary and depressing place for the mentally afflicted such as myself. Being here was a constant reminder that there was something wrong with me, even if no one would give straight answers about exactly what it was.

Every day at six in the morning my alarm woke me with an obnoxious "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ" and I went down to breakfast. There were cliques here, even in this melancholic place. One side of the cafeteria had the "Goody Two-Shoes" and the other had the "Rebels". The Goody Two-Shoes were the ones most likely to be released in the future and the Rebels were completely mentally unstable. I sat alone each day. The patients seemed more like inmates to me with every passing day.

I was an outcast, not because the other patients hated me, but because I was too busy plotting to have conversation. I still wanted revenge. I would always want revenge.

Lately the nurses and have been really fidgety. It's making me feel really paranoid, like everyone in the world secretly hates me and they're going to murder me while I sleep. It's become a routine to stay up as long as I possibly can so that if they do I'll be able to see who did it.

This had been going on for too long. That night, I snuck out of my room.

The guards only waited at doors that lead outside so first I snuck into the cafeteria and stole a frying pan. As I approached the guards they heard the clicking of my snake-skin boots against the hard tiles. When they turned towards me I lifted the pan and struck the first one's head. Then I did the same to the second guard before he could call for help. They were unconscious, but still alive.

I shoved open the heavy glass doors and ran through the rain into the thick forest in front of me. I heard alarms blare behind me but all I could think of was that I was finally free. I ran through the woods for hours until I reached a rail road track which I walked along until I saw the sunrise over the horizon.

I would have to change my name and wear a disguise but at least I was free and I could continue to get my revenge.

I found a shack in the woods near town and made a home in there for a while. I was a beggar for now. That's the only way I could get money. After about a week I knew I was going to need some food stored at the shack to I walked down to the store.

On the way I saw a poster hung up in a tree. Under a black and white picture it read:

WANTED:

ELISABETH CORONA DEVILLE (a.k.)

Charges: Animal Abuse, Theft, Selling Illegal Furs.

Cruella has recently escaped the Happy Sunshine Mental Institute and is now on the loose.

THIS WOMAN IS NOT MENTALLY STABLE

IF YOU SEE CRUELA PLEASE CALL 911

Mwahahahahaha!

The End


End file.
